Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: Ninja Journey
by Fan1one
Summary: What if Tobi was not the only person involved in the birth of Naruto, and if there is a second person who also intervened. What if Kushina and Minato survive Naruto birth. Rin survive Kiri kidnappping. Minato friend with the clan Heads
1. Chapter 1: October 10th

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: Ninja Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is my first story I like Naruto.

"Normal speech"

"_Normal thought"_

"Jutsu will be underline example: Rasengan."

**"Demonic speech"**

**"**_**Demonic thought"**_

Chapter 1: October 10th

This day was a day so expected for the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina because in this day they will meet his first son Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. And as expected they were in such joy but the joy has to wait. Because his wife Uzumaki Kushina is the host/jailer of the nine tails biju more know by the title of Kyubi No Yoko which make her a Jinchuriki.

And because she is pregnant the Sandaime-sama the previous Hokage alert the young couple about something that can happen during the childbirth months earlier.

Flashback no Jutsu

''Minato, Kushina there is something that I must explain to both of you, about your childbirth. This happened to Lady Mito the previous jinchuriki, during labor the seal in her was nearly broken meaning that the Kyubi No Yoko almost breaks lose. I'm sorry but as a precaution measure we're going to ask you to deliver the child somewhere outside of the village inside a barrier for protection of the village.'' The Sandaime said.

''I will take care of the seal; I will be accompanying you Kushina.'' Minato said.

''Minato and Taji from Anbu Black Ops, and also I will send my wife Biwako to be with you. This must be done in the utmost secrecy''. Kushina nods. ''Naturally I will send bodyguards, and they will be Anbu Black Ops under my direct orders they we're selected by me.'' Sandaime said.

''I'll go ahead and prepare everything in need the barrier and the positions of the Anbu.'' Minato said. Minato leaves the room.

''I will take you there.'' Biwako said. Kushina nods to the leaving Minato. ''Kushina.'' Biwako yells because Kushina was easily distracted.

''I appreciated this.'' Kushina said to Hiruzen and Biwako.

End of Flashback no Jutsu

Kushina and Biwako start traveling to leave the village to arrive to the childbirth destination. That is 10 km away from the village inside a cave that will have the Anbu protecting and the barrier that will prevent to be noticed by anyone outside of the barrier.

Kushina reaches to notice one of her friends Uchiha Mikoto and she brings in her arms her new baby son. And she mentions them the child's name is Uchiha Sasuke. Biwako said to be the same name as the father of the Sandaime had when he was alive. Yes so that we will grow up to be a strong and fine shinobi.

''You soon will give birth, Kushina?'' Ask Mikoto. ''You should choose a name in advance'' Mikoto said. ''I already have.'' Respond Kushina. ''Is Naruto the name that we select. You'll be classmates, Sasuke so be friends, okay.''

''Let's go Kushina.'' Biwako takes Kushina from the hand and takes her to the chamber where she will give birth.

* * *

What Kushina did not know was that not one but two people were conspiring to do something with the Kyubi. But these two people had different goals, one wanted to use the Kyubi to bring hatred, anger and despair. And the other person wants to do a favor for a mother to be able to have more children in the future.

The Night falls down and they arrive safely at the safe location where Kushina may give birth without risking that the Kyubi is released. But during the arrival they don't see a small vixen is able to enter to the chamber where Kushina start to give birth.

_''They don't pay attention to me at all this is going to my plan.''_ The vixen said in her mind.

_''It seems that the moment for my plan to start is right know.''_ The masked man said in his mind. ''_First I will take care from does annoying Anbu then go for the Kyubi.''_

The masked man starts to incapacitate and put out of commission the Anbu to give accurate shots but not a shock that can kill just leaving them unconscious. So he can steal the Kyubi and use him for evil specially attack the Village hidden in the Leaf.

_''Of who are these evil feelings? I'm feeling cannot be of the people inside of the barrier and in this chamber and I've almost stopped feeling that people outside like if they are (unconscious or death) I hope the first I will protect the cave so that nothing goes wrong in here. I must be preparing for everything that can happen.''_ The vixen said in her mind.

Biwako and Taji where trying to make Kushina more comfortable because she was not just struggling from the pain from the birth it was from keeping in check and in array the Kyubi from escape from the seal. If there was any night in which the Kyubi can try to escape from her host/jailer was specially this night because the seal use to imprison the Kyubi inside of Kushina weakened during the months of the pregnancy the energy within the seal was send and focused to the developing child inside her womb than to keep the Biju/Demon seal inside her array. But the Kyubi don't count that she will have help and that help was her husband Minato Namikaze a Fuinjutsu Master.

''Naruto come out.'' Minato shout it. ''Kyubi you remain inside.''

''O Kami it Hurst's, Khyaaa TTEBANE.'' Kushina shouts, cries it. ''Kushi-chan are you okay.'' Minato ask. ''She is okay you keep the seal intact and the Kyubi at bay.'' Biwako shouted. ''This is the reason why woman have babies you men can't handle some pain. Good lord you're the Fourth Hokage don't panic and act as a Hokage.''

''Is so strong! I can feel the power of the Fox struggling trying to break out through Kushina.'' Minato said. ''Hang in there Kushina, hang in there Naruto.''

Outside the chamber some Anbu are trying to stop the masked man.

''Who are you? What do you want?''. Five Anbu that are still standing up and fighting this enemy are saying. ''I am the one who will bring despair to you world'' The masked man answer. _''Don't let them get inside Hokage-sama trusted this mission with our lives so there's no way that we'll fail Minato.''_ The Anbu thought. ''We will sacrifice or live so that what happens inside doesn't go wrong so you are going to go down whoever you are.'' Said one Anbu.

''Such fools I have already won I have put out of commission your teammates so you five don't represent such treat to me.'' The masked man said. ''That's where you're wrong since you didn't take us so sudden that's what makes us win.'' One Anbu said. ''Such naive I just toying with the five of you, you can make this more easy for you by letting me pass as simple like that.'' The masked man said. ''Are you crazy you don't know what is happening inside the chamber?'' The Anbu shouted. ''Yes I know the moment in which the seal of the Kyubi jinchuriki is so weak, the moment to take the Kyubi under my commands.'' The five remaining Anbu widen their eyes. ''_How we knows this must be top secret.''_ That's the Anbu thought. The five charges to take the man down when they were to kill him the masked man was trespass like a ghost.

_''What's happening?''_ He is a ghost the first Anbu thought until it has hit in the stomach by the masked man and the Anbu was unconscious. The four remaining seeing this decided to attack at the same time but the result was the same and their injuries where for three the same but for the last one he take a kunai and stab it in both legs and in one shoulder. ''I was expecting something more of a challenge coming from you. The Anbu Black Ops such a shame to your ninja rank. Where I had remained o yeah I remind the jinchuriki.''

* * *

Inside the chamber. ''Minato I curse you for making me pregnant.'' Kushina shuts. Minato sighs.

''Please calm yourself when this is over you will back off all what you are saying because we are going to have or first baby which will be a bundle of joy for both of us.'' Minato said.

''Just one more push Kushina one big push.'' Taji said.

From sudden all the sound came to an end and it was hear the cry of a baby. Quick the hot water and towels.

''Congratulation's a healthy boy.'' Biwako said. Minato and Kushina are crying from happiness. ''I am a father now.'' Minato said. ''Naruto is good to finally meet you.'' Kushina said.

''I know that you are exhausted from the birth I will start to seal the Kyubi.'' Minato said.

While they are cleaning the baby and Minato start to reseal the Kyubi the masked man appears from a vortex.

_''This human is the reason of the negative emotions I have to stop him.''_ The vixen said in her thought. He was approaching slowly to not make noted. He was reaching nearer the vixen bit the masked man in one leg. The masked men scream by the bite of the vixen and kick with the other leg and are able to release this furball with teeth's. In that moment is when they saw the masked man.

Telepathic communication between Kurama and Kyuumi.

_**''Kurama-kun it is best if you stop struggling and attempt to break the seal. Kyuumi-chan it's that you. Yes Kurama-kun just stay calm and I will release you from your prison. Just wait and we can be a family again. When you release me a will take care from this puny humans. KURAMA YOU WILL NOT DO THAT.'' **_**Kyubi **shudders by what he's wife said._** ''What your father will say if he see you saying those things to the people that he save from the Jubi. I'm sorry about that is that been jailed make me be cranky and angry. If you continue acting like that you will sleep in the sofa.'' **_Kurama gulped_**. ''I will calm my darling.'' **_Kurama and Kyuumi talk between them**.**

End Telepathic communication

_''What´s happening the Kyubi is no more struggling_.'' Kushina and Minato thought.

''Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Minato. ''_How did he get through the barrier?'' _Minato thought. ''Give me the jinchuriki.'' The masked man said. Minato's eyes widened as he looked at Kushina. ''And why would I do that?'' Minato responded.

''Unless you want that I kill your newly formed family.'' The masked man said while was performing hand seals to make some jutsu. Just in time, he used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to escape the masked man's grasp, taking Kushina, Naruto, Biwako and Taji with him.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting inside the Hokage's office, observing the events that just transpired with the crystal ball. He let out a sigh of relief when we saw that the five of them had gotten away from the masked man, only to see a flash of yellow light appear before him.

''Minato, Biwako!'' He shouted, rising from his chair.

''Hiruzen, we were attacked. Somehow, a masked man got through the barrier explained Minato.'' Before being silenced by the Sandaime.

''I know. I saw everything and I am relieved you are okay.'' The Sandaime said. ''Who was that man? The Sandaime said. ''I don't really know…'' Minato said.

''This is troubling indeed. ANBU!'' Sarutobi ordered. In the already crowded office, about a dozen ANBU appeared. ''A man wearing an orange spiral mask in a cloak just attacked the secure location where Kushina was to be giving birth. Find him and eliminate him, but he careful…he is extremely dangerous. Minato, we need to close the seal.'' Sarutobi said.

''I know, I'm already doing so.'' _''__It helps that the Kyubi isn't resisting anymore.'' Though Minato_. Minato said.

* * *

Minato vs. Masked man (Obito, Tobi, Madara)

Before he knew it, he felt a presence behind him. Minato took one of his kunai and swung at the masked man, who had suddenly appeared behind him. The knife passed through the man as if he were a ghost. As soon as the knife passed through, the man grabbed Minato by the shoulder and tried to suck him into that vortex thing. But Minato was able to flash away again, taking the masked man with him. They appeared outside the Namikaze estate as the two foes starred at each other.

''I won't let you get away next time. And once I have you, I'll go and claim the Kyubi and use it to destroy Konoha.'' Declared the man.

Minato looked at the man. ''_This man could use space-time jutsu too and was obviously very powerful if he could slip through the barrier like he did.'' _Minato thought. ''Who are you? What do you know about the Kyubi?'' Ask Minato.

''I know that it can be controlled like Uchiha Madara one did and who I am is not important to you because you will die by my hands.'' The masked man said.

''Well, it's not important who you are…but why do you want the Kyubi? And why do you want to attack Konoha?'' Said asked Minato.

''Well, I guess you could say…it's both a whim and a plan…for both war and peace.'' The Masked man said.

_''I doesn't matter who he is. I can't let him get Kushina and release the Kyubi. I'll have to stop him here_.'' Thought Minato as the two charged at each other. Minato lunged forward with his knife, passing through the man and finding himself caught in the man's chain. Before 'the masked man' could pull tight and dice Minato, he flashed again to safety.

Minato analyzed the situation quickly. The masked man was ethereal except for the very moment he attacked. It would all come down to whose attack was a split second faster. Minato and the masked man charged each other again with Minato throwing his Flying Thunder God Kunai at the man's head. The knife passed through and Minato charged up a Rasengan.

The masked man reached out to grab Minato. "Victory is mi…?!" Minato had flashed once again, this time to the knife that was just above the masked man's back.

"Rasengan!" Minato shouted as he drove the Rasengan into the masked man's back, slamming him into the ground before he could become ethereal again.

Minato had backed away as the masked man struggled to his feet. Minato flashed again, appearing right before the masked man, driving a kunai into the man's gut. The man stumbled back as his arm seemingly melted from him. "No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you were able to best me this time, but…I am the ruler of the world…I have many means at my disposal" declared the man. For some reason, Minato could tell the man wasn't lying.

* * *

During the fight of Minato inside the Hokage Tower

''Hiruzen I need that you close the seal.'' Kushina said. ''I'm trying my best but I'm not a Fuin Master we can just wait till Minato return. Taji, Biwako how is doing Naruto. He is almost asleep you want to take care of him Kushina.'' Kushina nods. ''Just wait Naruto your Daddy is taking care of that evil person just be a good boy a go to sleep please.''

From nowhere a woman appear in front of the person in the room this woman was beautiful she can only be compared with Kami herself. Her appearance was: blue eyes, the body of a perfect sand clock, the hair was a tone of cerulean blue with some red locks in the frontal part. She can only by describe as perfection. ''Maybe I can help you with the seal and the Kyubi.'' Kyuumi said. ''Who are you and how you know of the Kyubi. You are affiliated to that masked man.'' Hiruzen shout. ''No I am. I am affiliated to Kyubi-kun.'' All present in the room their jaws fall down. Kushina reacts. ''You said Kyubi-kun.'' Kushina ask. ''Yes I am his wife I am the Vixen No Yoko.'' Kyuumi said. Taji, Biwako and Hiruzen don't know how to react to that affirmation.

''How you can help me?'' Kushina ask. ''By releasing the Kyubi simple like that.'' Kyuumi said. ''Are you crazy doing that she can die?'' Biwako and Hiruzen shouts. ''You are right in that but if you take out what makes Kyubi in jail like handcuffs or chains little by little and by me been there she can have a 100% of success of survive the releasing. What do you said Kushina-san doing this you will not have to take care and been cautious of the Kyubi 24/7 and you can have more child in the future.'' Kyuumi said.

''If you want to take this change of been free of my husband you have to take it now is an opportunity that maybe will not be present for you twice. What do you said you will take it or not, take your time.'' Kyuumi said. ''I will do it.'' Kushina answer. ''Are you sure Kushina what tells us that she can be trust with this responsibility.'' Hiruzen said. ''Simple if she was to release Kyubi like the masked man. She already will have kidnapped me and tear the Kyubi from me as simple like that, killing me in the process.'' Kushina said.

''The release can't be done here because the masked man will sense the chakra rise and will come and try to take control of Kyubi-kun. So I will take Kushina and her baby because I have my own reasons.'' They reverse summon to a place where they will not be found by the masked man. They were in Kurama and Kyuumi house.

''We have arrived where and why do you ask to bring Naruto.'' Ask Kushina. ''All will be revealed in their respective time. So know I need that you go into your mindscape and star to break the chains or anything that is keeping Kyubi restricted.''

**''Well, if it's my jailer what I have this unexpected and unpleasant visit from you.** Just shut up you over sized Fox. **You know to how you are talking insignificant human.** Yeah, I am to the almighty Kyubi No Yoko but I am here to free you from the binding chains that stab your body. **What's happening why do you are freeing me this must be a bad joke coming from you.** No your wife is the one that is releasing you from me just I am making her work more easy and less stressful for my body and not take every drop from by body as she explained to me when we were in the Hokage Tower. **What are you saying my wife is helping you I will like that you die but she is not like me she likes to preserve live, instead I like to take live?** Just don't move to make this easier for you and me.'' It tucks like 5 minutes to take out the chains from Kyubi. ''I have taken all the chains from the Kyubi.'' Kushina said to the Vixen No Yoko.

''Now the thing makes intriguing. First you have to create a layer of your own chakra to avoid the Kyubi chakra to mix with your own chakra if this happen the percentage will low drastically. Second let the Kyubi chakra to left your body like if is nothing. Third not loss for a second the concentration focus in something like a goal. Fourth pray for this be 100% successful.''

For what fells like a lifetime to Kushina the process just take 5 minutes. Process: the Kyubi chakra starts to come from the seal in the stomach of Kushina, the chakra is forming in what looks like a giant ball of chakra. Then the chakra starts to compress and take form of a man with crimson red hair, red eyes and to be a muscular person with the height of Minato.

Telepathic communication between Kurama and Kyuumi.

_''Kyubi-kun is good to see you in the flesh again my darling. Oh Vix-hime I miss so much how is or little kit Kyo. He is a good boy or let me rephrase a good kit. He is already one year old. So much time I have been away (in demon time that is 100 year) and how many tails did he has. For the moment he has one tail. I hope to be able to catch time with my first child and help him obtain the eight tiles that he is missing. You will be able to do that but first let me check Kushina.''_

End Telepathic communication

''Kushina I will use the Mystic Palm Technique to see if there will be or not secondary effects do the process of releasing the Kyubi.'' Kushina nods. Kyuumi starts to examine Kushina and in 2-3 minutes the check up was done. ''There will not be secondary effect the process was 100%.''

''If you can allow us a few minutes we will be in other room we will let you be with your son. We will talk about some serious things.'' Kyuumi said. ''Okay'' said Kushina.

''Vix-hime what is going to happen know? Kyu-ouji well what is next will not like you because you will summon the Shinigami so that he use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal yourself in the young Naruto that is here. You are making a very bad joke coming from you my love. Look into my eyes and tell me what you see.'' Kurama sees that she is not joking. ''Why I will do that? Because when I was spying the Namikaze family I hear something important it appears that the Sensei of Minato thinks that his student (Minato) is the Child of Prophecy.'' Kyubi is surprise by this. ''But I believe and think that the son of Minato is the Child of Prophecy. That child you put your trust in a child that has not even an hour of life. Yes and you will help him by been seal inside him and maybe by let him use your chakra and I mean your real chakra.'' This lets Kyubi a bit speechless. ''And I will be seal to but in a baby girl that I have seen that she is destined to be with Naruto.'' Kyuumi and Kyubi talk.

''I see, I will do what you are saying and or kit what will happen with him.'' Kurama ask. ''I have explained all and with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal we will be able to see through what our host live and maybe to guide them or help them is they need help. And our kit will be living with Naruto family and he will be his partner/familiar. I know that sounds to you like denigrate for our first child but a can sense that Naruto is of pure heart.'' Kyuumi explains to Kurama.

''Summoning Jutsu'' Kurama said. The Kyubi summons the Shinigami. ''**Is unexpected to be summon but the summoner is the most unexpected right Kyubi No Yoko.''** ''Can you can speak normal not with your demonic voice. I will please that request to you Kyubi or I can call you by your real name Kurama. You can make that Shinigami-sama. Well Kurama to what seems the reason of summoning me. Well my wife Kyuumi believes to have found the Child of Prophecy and she wants that I will be seal by you with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal in the Child.''

''If I do this what I can gain from doing this.'' The Shinigami ask. ''Well if this is the Child of Prophecy you can gain less work and be with your family more because he will bring peace which means no more wars.'' Kurama answers.

''Well it seems too good for me. I will do that and what about your wife. She will be seal in a baby girl after been born.''

The three persons enter to the room in with is Kushina and Naruto.

''Kyubi, Vixen who is the person that is with you.'' Kushina ask. ''Well Kushina this person is the Shinigami in his human body. I see is he here to claim my soul. No he is here to seal my husband in your baby with a seal that you may know Dead Demon Consuming Seal to make the young Naruto into a jinchuriki. Because he maybe be the Child of Prophecy and if that masked man returns to attack your village Naruto can have the strength and power needed to defeat that person in case your husband just make him retreat. I see what are you waiting seal him right away.''

The Shinigami is surprise that she accepts what's happening. The Shinigami summons a ceremonial altar and place Naruto in the altar. ''Kyubi are you ready.'' Kyubi nods the Shinigami is making the hand seals needed for the seal touch Kyubi and seal him inside Naruto which is in the ceremonial altar at the moment. ''Here take this is the key formula incase is needed to loosen or tighten the seal which is an Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Why are you given me this.'' Kushina ask. ''Because if he is the chosen one to bring peace there will be moments in which he maybe need to use Kyubi chakra.''

''I will tell you one more thing you are not the first woman that I help with the childbirth the other woman was from Suna and she have the Ichibi she was also a 100% like you that is all what I will tell you.'' Kyuumi whisper in the ear to Kushina. This make Kushina think if they were others female jinchuriki that has/have the same problem like her.

Is time you return to Konoha. Kyuumi with Kyo and Kushina return to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Inside the Hokage Tower.

''Why did you let her do something reckless Hiruzen. She seems to trust that woman blindly so I do what has able to do and tell her what possible was to happen if she do it but she said that she wanted to do it. If I was quicker to defeat that masked man I will have been here earlier.'' Minato said.

Flashback no Jutsu

''Minato…is everything alright?'' Asked Sarutobi. ''That masked man got away. I fought him and injured him severely. I don't think we are going to have to worry about him for awhile, but I fear what the future may hold.'' Minato said.

''So does that mean you think he will return?'' Hiruzen asked.

''No. I know he'll be back.'' Minato said

''Where Kushina and Naruto are not here with you.'' Minato said. Realizing that his wife and son are missing.

''Something happen and I will explain to you.'' Sandaime said.

''A woman appears moments when you left to fight that masked man and offer help with the seal in a form that I and you will not think that will help Kushina by releasing the Kyubi from here.''

''What that maybe kill her.'' Minato said.

End Flashback no Jutsu.

''Hi we are back. Kushina you have me worried for your welfare. You know that I can take care for myself, don't treat me as a child for Kami.'' _''__I have signed my own dead wish.'' _Minato thought. ''I am sorry is that in the current situation you have give birth so I was so worried that something happen to you so for Kami let me act as your husband not as the Hokage. And when you where gone what happen to the seal and Kyubi. Well let me tell you what happen.''

Flashback no Jutsu

First we arrive to a house to a location that I don't know. ''Vixen tells me that I have to remove the attachments that were place on the Kyubi.''

''Know the thing makes intriguing. First you have to create a layer of your own chakra to avoid the Kyubi chakra to mix with your own chakra if this happen the percentage will low drastically. Second let the Kyubi chakra to left your body like if is nothing. Third not loss for a second concentration focus in something like a goal. Fourth pray for this be 100% successful.''

For what fells like a lifetime to Kushina the process just take 5 minutes. Process: the Kyubi chakra starts to come from the seal in the stomach of Kushina, the chakra is forming in what looks like a giant ball of chakra. Then the chakra forms the body of the Kyubi.

''She uses the Mystic Palm Technique to see if there will be or not secondary effects do the process of releasing the Kyubi.'' Kushina nods. Kyuumi starts to examine Kushina and in 2-3 minutes the check up was done. ''There will not be secondary effect the process was 100%.''

''They leave me for a few minutes so that they can talk between them. When they return there was a new person with them.''

Other person appears with Kyubi and Vixen. ''Well Kushina this person is the Shinigami in his human body. I see is he here to claim my soul. No he is here to seal my husband in your baby with a seal that you may know Dead Demon Consuming Seal to make the young Naruto into a jinchuriki. Because he maybe be the Child of Prophecy and if that masked man returns to attack your village Naruto can have the strength and power needed to defeat that person in case your husband just make him retreat. I see what are you waiting seal him right away.''

The Shinigami is surprise that she accepts what's happening. The Shinigami summons a ceremonial altar and place Naruto in the altar. ''Kyubi are you ready.'' Kyubi nods the Shinigami is making the hand seals needed for the seal touch Kyubi and seal him inside Naruto which is in the ceremonial altar at the moment. ''Here take this is the key formula incase is needed to loosen or tighten the seal which is an Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Why are you given me this.'' Kushina ask. ''Because if he is the chosen one to bring peace there will be moments in which he maybe need to use Kyubi chakra.''

End Flashback no Jutsu

''First of all why do you make or young baby Naruto into a jinchuriki. Because of the form that she explained to me the things and what she said of the masked man, well do you was able to kill him. No I was not able to kill him or see his face. And because of that like Vixen said maybe Naruto can be the one that defeat him finally.''

''And second how is possible that he was able to summon the Shinigami.'' Ask Minato. ''Simple with our Yokai chakra we can summon Yokai and even the Shinigami simple like that.'' Minato seems to accept that answer because he have heard rumors, legends, folk tales and even gossip about the abilities of Yokai chakra.

''Third you mention something about a seal formula for a key for the seal use in Naruto. Yes and here you have it.''

Kushina gives the key formula. Minato do the summoning jutsu. ''Minato-sama what can I do for you''. Said a toad. A small orange toad appeared that had multiple white folds across its midsection by the name of Geratora. ''Geratora I will transfer a formula of a seal in you is that okay with you. Yes I will help or most respected summoner in what he needs.'' Fuinjutsu: Seal Imprint is use in the original scroll and the formula is transferred to Geratora to be safeguarded in a place where only Minato and Jiraiya and maybe in the future Naruto. After that Geratora returns to Mount Myoboku.

''Hiruzen call the medic-nin and send them to the birth location to see if we can save some of the Anbu that were place to protect us and can you setup an only Shinobi Council meeting for tomorrow at 6:00 at noon. What are you going to do Minato? Simple I will take my wife to the Hospital so that she can rest and Naruto be check up and call Kakashi and Rin to make patrol for Naruto and Kushina.'' Minato use the Flying Raijin Jutsu and flashed with Kushina, Naruto and him to Konoha Hospital.

''This day was not as was planed.'' Hiruzen said to his wife and Taji. ''At least the Kyubi didn't go on a rampage in the village.'' Hiruzen face went pale from what Biwako said. ''You know, that will be like the last thing that I was expecting to happen today and that make me feel that we are getting old.''

* * *

Reviews and Comments are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

''Taji all what has happen today must remain secret until the Shinobi Council is assembled because I think that Minato will want that Biwako and you to testify what happen during the childbirth of Naruto. For the moment you need to go and try to save as much of your Anbu teammates and friends and tells them that maybe they will testify too of what happen.'' Yes Sandaime-sama Taji answers. ''Now go and take precaution measures''. And with that Taji leave the Hokage Tower and goes to the Hospital to take her fellow medic-nin.

''Well well I believe that Konoha Anbu were the most feared in the 5 elemental nations. Don't make fun Taji if the Yondaime was not in the same room with you, you maybe be like us with: scrapes bruises and some near-death injuries or maybe death. Sorry Bear is that seeing all of you in these conditions is like a rookie genin team try Konoha Chunin exam in the Forest of the Death. Don't make us remember that place even some of the jonin and Anbu with more experience and skill don't go there to train if they are in a squad of 5-7 man/woman teams even I hear rumors that the even the Inuzuka matriarch doesn't enter if not needed. So let's see you injuries Oyone, Kumadori, Ugai, and Mitate separate and check first the ones that are more critical.'' Hi Taji senpai they answer. ''Tell me Bear what happen here to be able to make a report for Sandaime-sama or Yondaime-sama.''

Flashback no Jutsu

The Anbu Black Ops squad consisted of 20 of the more skilled Anbu that are in the Anbu program. They skills were amply because they were: tactics masters, kenjutsu experts, taijutsu specialists, silent killers and sensors.

Minato arrives to the Anbu. ''Because of the number you will separate in 4 teams of 5 and place them in a square formation that rotates post every 30 minutes.'' The Anbu of the squad nods. ''To no attract too much attention one of the team will use the transformation jutsu into a forest animal, and a second one will use the transparency jutsu with this we will be seen as only a three team squad in case we are attack that will make the enemy don't trust in what he believe that we are less than the appearances make.'' Again they nod. ''The teams names will be A, B, C, and D now who to your post as previous said. This mission is of sum importance for the Sandaime and me as the Yondaime. Any questions'' That were the Yondaime orders. ''Yondaime-sama what is what we are going to protect one Anbu ask.'' Minato is trying to how to answer. ''Well the truth you are going to protect the Nibi-jinchuriki of the Kyubi and this must be keep in secret.'' All the Anbu widen there's eyes and then nods.

''Before they enter to the chamber one of the sensors make a communication telling that he have a feeling like they were be observed. I tell him that maybe were the nerves of this important mission and tell him that he focus but not forget of the feeling because sometimes those feelings are the ones that make you more alert to a incoming attack.'' Time pass to the first rotation with nothing else to report. Then Biwako and Kushina enter into the chamber and some Anbu where questioning what has to be a pregnant woman with this mission. ''Here Team A (Bear) anything to report the rest of the teams, here C nothing to repot.'' Time pass and not report came from B and D. ''This is odd. They have to report about some minutes B, D report. This is B and D reporting nothing to report. You make me feel that something happen. Sorry is that we sense something and we send one to investigate and there was nothing to report about that. **What you call that nothing to report** at least you can say that you sense something and report that no say that nothing to report. Geez not act like that but I understand your reaction Bear.'' They rotate for second time. ''This is A we have finish the rotation we are now in the cave entrance. D, B and C are you in position.'' This time there was a dead silence in the transmission. ''This is not fun B, D and C.'' Nothing again. ''Guys I think that we have some company in the way. Stay alert'' The masked man appear the fight between team A and the Masked man begin.

''When we regain consciousness I send three of our squad to go and check Teams B, C and D and bring them here to regroup and take care from the injuries and then you came Taji''

End Flashback no Jutsu

''If it wasn't for your constant medical training that you have to us Taji we maybe have loss or lives and more than half of the squad.'' Bear said. ''Since you were the one with no injuries I will bring you to Sandaime-sama to make the report. You said Sandaime-sama what happen to Yondaime-sama. Nothing he is with his wife and baby in the hospital. You said his wife. Yes.'' _It seems that Minato and Kushina are a couple Bear thought._ They arrive to the Hokage Tower and gave the report to Sandaime-sama. ''You can dismiss.''. Said the Sandaime.

''If may I please to talk to you Vixen what are your plans to do since this crisis have been take care. Well I think that Minato-san will want my presence in the council meeting and then I will explain what are my plans to do if you may please I will go to take a walk in the village for the moment. You can do as you please since you are an ally to this village.'' Hiruzen and Kyuumi talk.

Kyuumi and Kyo are walking in the village and because of the beauty of Kyuumi some mans stare to her with lust but since Kyo is in his fox form he growls to the men to don't think to do anything to her. Unknown for her is that some Anbu that don't belong to Hiruzen or Minato where observing her because they feel a big chakra that appear from nowhere and so sudden. Or she let them think that.

* * *

Telepathic conversation between Kyuumi and Kyo

''_You are taking care from your mother you little fox. It's because dad is the only male in the world that can have you and since he is seal and not here I have to protect you from man that may want to take advantage from that situation. When you grow up and have your own vixen I hope that you act like this my little baby''_ Kyo blush from this statement. _''I not a little baby. In my eyes you are yes you are.''_ With that statement a vein almost pop in the forehead of Kyo.

End Telepathic conversation

''Is any to report? Yes we find a big chakra source in the village and some Root agents are taking track of that woman. How big is that source? Is almost Kage level.'' Danzo widen his only eye visible. ''This is intriguing we must obtain that woman and use her to obtain control from the village and I will become the Hokage. Send or best Root agents and bring her to me immediately'' Danzo said. ''_You may have taken from me the opportunity to became the Yondaime Hokage Minato but with this new weapon that I will gather know you will be crush and I will make the land of Fire the most fear from the 5 elemental nations if possible take the world under my palm.''_ Thought Danzo.

Kyuumi and Kyo are now in a park passing the time having a mother son time. But in this case she is petting the little fox in her lap and scratching the back of the ears. The Root Anbu are waiting for the orders that will come in a few moments. And act according to those orders. A new Root Anbu arrives and tells them they orders.

Telepathic conversation between Kyuumi and Kyo

''_More, more please mom. I like this moments with you mom.''_ Kyo sudden stop. _''Mom do you sense those feelings. Yes my son I have sensing them since we left the Hokage Tower and you need to practice more sensing emotions.'' _Kyo pouted about what his mother said to him._ ''You know that I have started training the last 10 years and sensing emotions for me is new. What do you think that we have to do with them mom? Wait we can try to play along and see what they want with us or we can do what your father does when he is in a bad mood. If you do that we will be in trouble and there will be possible casualties and you hate taking lives of people that are innocent. I see that you think more than you father and also you are a bit like me but there is always time that you can become like your father. I will not deny that mom I will like to be more like dad but he sometimes can be like you if he can open his heart and let the hate to be out of him. You are trying to see the best of your father but there is sometimes that there is nothing to be saved. You are taking that for granted he can let the hate out only time is what we need.''_

End Telepathic conversation

''I know that you are out there. What do you want with me?'' The Root Anbu agents where amaze that his woman was able to sense them when they use all they training to not be detected. ''We don't want anything with you Danzo-sama is the one that want to talk to you and he is very interested in you.'' The Root Anbu agents answer. ''Where this Danzo is so that we don't want to make him wait for us''

The Root agents are leading the way into the Underground Passageways that go to the Root Headquarters and lead into Danzo office. ''Well I see that you are a smart woman. Well I don't want to start a fight when is not needed. A pacifist with great power is you. Showing mercy or regret for something that you will do is not bad and sometimes thinking three moves earlier like in shougi or other strategy game. I see that you are a worthy opponent using the mind. So let's go to the main dish. Shall we as you please Danzo-san or you want to continue analyzing my comprehension abilities?'' Danzo touch his chin. _''I don't know if will be able to convince her to join my side but I will get the power that she has because is my right I will control all that is near my palm if not I will kill her and make Yamanaka Fu extract all her knowledge and jutsus for me.''_ Thought Danzo. If you want to interrogate me you will do it without your agents in this room. Danzo order to leave his Root Anbu that are hidden in the shadows.

So what are you doing in this village? That is my own business. What's your name? Why do you want to know? That is not significant to you because something tells me that just maybe we can't be well known for the moment. You are tough and difficult to peel. That´s my nature if you don't like that I can go as a please I see that no one is the enough skilled to stop me.'' Danzo is thinking. _''You are acting naive I see that you keep that fox with you maybe I can take him from you and use as leverage.''_ Though Danzo. _''He is thinking something with my baby.''_ Kyuumi sense this and whisper something to Kyo in one of his ears. Kyo is out of the range of vision of Danzo start to shape shift into what his mother said to him.

Kyuumi starts to go away. Danzo is going to punch Kyuumi but from nowhere a black mamba appears and bites him in the neck. _''Form where this snake appear I can't die I have a destiny and that is to take control from the village and then the world.''_ Thought Danzo. In seconds the poison takes effect and kills Danzo. ''I have take lives of animals when you teach me to hunt but this is my first human dead. I know that you are regretting taking the live if this man but he has not innocent he have not evil emotions they were darker ones by doing this we make a favor to the village. What know mom. I will seal his body for use him in the future and you will shape shift in him and said this to his subordinate.'' Kyuumi is whispering what to do and take some personal scrolls from Danzo desk. ''Root I will go a make a trip to talk and plan things with Orochimaru alone if I don't return in a moth time you will disband Root, destroy everything and the babies leave them in the orphanage and take orders from the Hokage. Yes Danzo-sama. What about the woman she and I have finish talking and if I return we are going to make plans that's all for now.

Kyuumi and the fake Danzo leaves the Root Headquarters. The fake Danzo goes to the gates and tells Izumo and Kotetsu ask to Danzo where is he going and he tells that he disappear from the sight of them. Kyo returns to his fox form and returns to his mother's side. They go to a hotel and pays with some money that Kyuumi has in case of emergencies to rest a few hours to then go to the council meeting.

* * *

The morning of the 11th of October start to begin and Minato have stay with his wife in the hospital room to make a safer place and Kakashi is making patrol in the room of Kushina and Rin in the nursery with Naruto. Rin is fascinated with the new born babies and fantasies that in the future she and Kakashi will be a married couple and have some child. But for the moment they were in a working relationship because of the missions make them be separate with almost time just to be in touch.

In other place the masked man is angry about what happen to his plans to use the Kyubi as his personal weapon. _''If it wasn't for that stupid animal I will have take the Kyubi and destroy the village hidden in the leaf.''_ The masked man thought.

Time pass and Kyuumi and Kyo awake near 4:00 P.M. and take a shower to be refresh to go to the Hokage Tower she arrives at 4:30. ''The secretary ask her if she has a appointment with the Hokage and said that she don't have one but she has to see the Hokage about an incident last night. Let me see if the Hokage is available'' Knocks the door the Hokage let her enter and said what the lady outside tell her the Hokage said the let her in. ''Is good to see you Vixen what is the reason of you coming earlier. Is that I want to ask how are doing Naruto and Kushina. They are doing fine but it seems to be more. Yes but that will have to wait till the Council Meeting. I see well the meeting is in one hour if you want I can gave you a scroll that will give you access to visit Kushina and Naruto. I will take that opportunity to talk with Kushina and see the little Naruto.''

Kyuumi and Kyo are traveling to the Hospital and see that the village is full of life and good emotions arrive at the hospital and ask for Uzumaki Kushina and show the scroll and they are tell where Kushina room is. Kyuumi knocks the door and she enter with Kyo. Kushina is with Naruto right now breastfeeding him. ''Hi Kushina. How are you feeling after yesterday childbirth? Well I can't complain because having Naruto in my arms right now is a blessing but the pain was like been stabbed and turn the knife. That was because that was your first birth and because of taking care that Kyubi don't break the seal. I think that taking that from the equation when you want to have more child will be not more taxing process to the birth of the new of your child. But you may want to wait like 4-7 year because Minato and you will have to take care first of Naruto and both of you will have to protect him from Iwa assassination attempts. This talk is pleasant and what you are saying we have already thought about that. I see that you two are not taking it lightly these new do tasks that both receive on the birth of Naruto.

Almost 6:00 and Kyuumi said that she will be at the meeting and ask Kyo if he want to go or to stay to be with baby Naruto and Kushina doing company. Kyo is thinking what to do.

Telepathic between Kyo and Kyuumi.

''_I think that is best that I go with you Mom so that we can't be hiding the whole family and avoid problems in the future.''_

End telepathic

* * *

In the one hour lap that Kyuumi, Kyo, Kushina and Naruto where having a friendly time Anbu where giving news of a Shinobi Council meeting at 6:00 to the clan heads. The clan's heads are: Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Choza, Hyuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Kurama Murakumo, Namikaze Minato (Gaining clan status by becoming the Yondaime Hokage), Nara Shikaku, Sarutobi Hiruzen (Sandaime Hokage), Senju Tsunade, Uchiha Fugaku, Uzumaki Kushina (Indispose for giving birth) and Yamanaka Inoichi. They arrive to the council meeting chamber.

''It's good to see that all of the clan heads are here.'' Minato said. ''Minato it seems that we are missing the Uzumaki clan head.'' Said Inoichi. ''She is missing this meeting because yesterday she give birth to our son Naruto and I believe that Tsume and Tsunade can tell that childbirth is an imposition and because she has not get discharge from the hospital.'' Minato said. Tsume and Tsunade nods. ''Minato some of us know about your relationship with Kushina why do you keep it secret.'' Choza ask. 'Principally because of the enemies that she and I have make and if they get information that we are married and with a son incoming they will try to kill two of the last Uzumakis in the World and prevent that Naruto live long so that he can't became a treat in the future.'' Minato said. ''That is the best course of action so that little Naruto don't have to be aim by assassination treats.'' Shibi said in his meticulous for of speech.

The clan heads and friends of Minato and Kushina are happy that they are married and they already have a son. ''Well since that has been done I see that we can go to the main subject of this meeting.'' Minato said. All the clan heads nods. ''All of you know Kushina secret of been the host/jailer of the Kyubi'' Since they were clan heads they have access to some of the top S-classified and they nods. ''There is something that maybe you don't know is that since she is a woman when she get pregnant the seal that was use to seal the Kyubi have to redirect the energy to the baby that is gestation in her womb. And because of that the seal weakens to a point in which if Kushina doesn't keep at bay and in constant check the Kyubi will break it and loss free.'' These makes the clan heads to be shock at this revelation of the Kyubi been able to be free and maybe bring havoc to the Land of Fire and principally to the Hidden Village of the Leaf. ''Thanks that Hiruzen previously have tell us this fact we take the right measures to avoid this from happen and the measures were that Kushina have to give childbirth outside the village inside a barrier to prevent the worst case scenario, with rotating Anbu making patrol incase that someone try to steal the Kyubi incase that someone know that flaw in the seal''

Inside their thoughts the clan heads know that if one enemy of the Leaf if was able to steal the Kyubi can be use to destroy the village in a few minutes. ''I know what are you thinking by seeing your faces and I will tell bad knows about that one unknown masked person knew this and try to steal the Kyubi but he was not successful doing this because during the birth one little fox unknown for us enter the chamber and when she see this man bite him and with that we were able to prevent that he complete what he was trying to do.'' They were paying close attention to this because yesterday the live of the entire village was in a tiny wire fragment to come to end. ''Did you was able to defeat him Minato.'' Fugaku ask. ''I am sorry to inform that I was only able to make him retreat because he was able to use a time-space jutsu during our fight and you may know that when you fight a person with time-space jutsu the moment in which one is the more quick to attack will be the winner but he knew things about the Kyubi like that it can be take control like Uchiha Madara did during the fight with Senju Hashirama. That was what he said and make me think if he can take control of Kyubi can he be able to control the rest of the bijuus.'' Minato said. ''Did you send some tracking squads to try to capture him.'' Tsume ask. ''Because of the space-time jutsu that he use we don't even have the men to try to search a man which I was not able to see his face and because of that jutsu we can predict where and when he will appear. And what make me be more caution of that masked man was that in his right eye he has a Sharingan I don't know if he was able to take control of a Sharingan eye during the war. Because Obito was the only Uchiha that die in action and we didn't were able to retrieve his body.'' Fugaku has in rage because one person was able to take control of his clan dojutsu and use it against the village that his ancestor, help to establish. He knew about Kakashi case and he was proud about Obito that he cares too much of his teammate and gift the Sharingan to one worthy person that use it to protect the village.

''That can be the case like Kakashi that he obtain from Obito his left eye.'' Minato said. ''And you think that he will try to attack the village in the future.'' Shikaku said. ''No I know he'll be back and try something different or the same to destroy the village.'' Minato said. The rest of the clan heads were assimilating all this information. ''Since he wasn't able to complete his plans the most possible course of action is to make or Shinobi to became more skillful and be ready when he return.'' Shibi said. ''Since he wasn't able to take the Kyubi from Kushina there must be select or best skill Anbu to protect her 24/7 to prevent that something like that don't repeat a second time'' Inoichi said. ''That's where it gets tricky and hard to explain the subject''. Minato said. ''Well take your time Minato.'' Said Shikaku. ''Well the Kyubi was release and then was seal in Naruto.'' The clan heads where doubting what Minato said. ''Care to explain that Minato because I think that I don't understand what you have said''. Shikaku ask. ''As I said the Kyubi was release and seal in Naruto do you want that I spell out what I have said again. No is that is unexpected that you use your own son to seal the Kyubi making him a Jinchuriki. Well I wasn't the one the seal the Kyubi in Naruto but if the masked man was able to reap from Kushina the Kyubi and the village was in danger as Hokage and Father I will not doubt about that decision because I will not put that burden in the son of a dear friend. We understand that Minato but if you didn't seal the Kyubi you son who did it. Well the Kyubi summon the Shinigami and use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal himself in Naruto.''

''Are you kidding Minato the Kyubi willing seal himself after been release in your son can you explain that.'' Inoichi said. ''For that I will need the help of other person to explain this.'' Minato makes Kyuumi enter the chamber and she explains all what happen and why did the Kyubi seal himself in Naruto. After hearing this the male clan heads from one side of the face were falling sweat because they were put in the same position when their wife were angry or have take a decision and they were not able to do something to make them change that decision but inside they were laughing because the Kyubi the most powerful being (after the Rikudou Sennin if he was real because they think of him as a legend or myth) was put in his place by his wife.

* * *

''If you are going to seal yourself in a baby girl why don't you tell us the family or clan that she will be born in?'' Hiashi said because he was waiting for his first baby an heir and his wife wanted to not know the sex to be a surprise. ''Is that I don't want that she will be use as a weapon I want that she became a asset to the village not a tool that can be use as emergency.'' Kyuumi said. ''And your son will be like our dogs that, is something that event the Kyubi will oppose because his son will be seen not like who he really is.'' Tsume said. ''That will make that father and son, have quality time and he is willing to do that and with that our son can be protected by using that camouflage. I sense that you are afraid that these is being do by me and my husband but I will tell you that you don't have to be afraid of this because when we compromise in doing something we commit a 100%.'' Kyuumi said.

''Inoichi is you may please can you use your Mind Reading and the Yamanaka clan Telepathy to show the battle so that we can make a plan of action of how to act against this enemy. Yes Minato.'' They are seeing the events of the Battle of Minato and the Masked Man. Shikaku and Shibi have analyzed the battle and are thinking how to attack. ''If he is faced with Aburame or Nara can use our best clan jutsu to restrain movement and chakra. But the best course of action is to use an Uchiha with a full develop Sharingan or have awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan to trap him in the Tsukuyomi.''

''Minato how are you going to make this to keep secret from Danzo.'' Shikaku asks. ''I have thought about it and have how to do that.'' Minato said. ''Well if you are talking about Danzo I can say that he will not be a problem.'' Kyuumi said. ''Can you explain that?'' Murakumo and Tsunade ask at the same time. ''Well I can say that he send some of his agents to make me go to meet with him and talk. We talk but he doesn't take a, no for answer and when he was going to attack me I make my son to shape shift into a dangerous and poisonous snake and kill him and then do shape like Danzo and give some orders to the Root Anbu of his organization. Some of you seem that like what I did and other the opposite.'' Half of the, of the clan heads seem relief of that others not. ''The orders that my son said where this: Root I will go a make a trip to talk and plan things with Orochimaru alone if I don't return in a moth time you will disband Root, destroy everything and the babies leave them in the orphanage and take orders from the Hokage. The body is seal in this scroll and I will release his body near the gates. And make that Orochimaru kill him.'' Why do you blame Orochimaru? Hiruzen ask. ''If you see some of this scrolls that I take possession you will understand why I did that'' Kyuumi answer. After reading the scrolls the clan heads where amaze of Danzo plans and how sick of power lust he was.

''What we have discuss must keep secret and the status about Naruto will be tell when he is 5 years and he have all the right to tell his friends if he seems fit about that. I think that this meeting can be said to be finish.'' Minato said All the clan heads nods.

Please review/comment.


	3. Chapter 3: Things to Do

Chapter 3: Things to Do

A week has pass since Naruto birth, Kushina and Naruto have been discharge from the hospital today. Since today Kushina return to the Namikaze estate which Kushina was happy because been in the hospital during the week was tedious because she have Kakashi and Rin making patrol by orders or Minato and Taji have her instruction to rest and not make her body to tense because her body was adjusting to not have Naruto in her womb and she wanted to be with her friends (Uchiha Mikoto and Hyuga Hitomi) to make joy and show the new acquisition of her family that was Naruto. And to try to regain her sculptural body because the weight that she gain by the months of been pregnant that were something in her list to do.

Minato go to the Hospital with a cloak and a transformation jutsu because he doesn't have reveal the secret to the village and doesn't want that information be in the hands of a spy and be sold to his enemy, and took Kushina and Naruto to their home which was the Namikaze estate when they enter both Kushina and Minato said in unison ''Welcome home Naruto''. Since they enter the house seem fit with a more happy and joyful sensation because the week that pass Minato have to be alone in the house since he doesn't fill quite with the luxury of the mansion he sometimes stay in his own house that he and Kushina chare but while Naruto grow up they will have to be more in the Hokage Residence and move all their belongings to their new residence. Because he doesn't wanted to meet Tsunade fury and rage when she was in the Hospital because for her the rules and time of visit were to maintain intact even if Minato was the Hokage. She was the head Doctor of the Hospital and she was strict with how she keep and maintain the hospital in function when she was in the hospital during her rounds because sometimes she let Shizune in charge because she wanted that she gain experience and skill in case that Tsunade was send in a mission or in a surgery that needed all her skill as Medic-nin, and maintain her out of her post as the Head Doctor.

Minato have asked Vix (Kyuumi) that she was welcome in the Namikaze estate because her son starts to establish a friendship, partnership with Naruto while he was growing up. Which she accepted because in a few weeks she will not be with her son in her physical form until, she and Kyubi be release from their host/jailer. And to pay that trust she help Kushina with the post-childbirth workup that she have been doing because she as other mother's that have done childbirth were not satisfy with their lookout. And because with the weight that she gain not wanted to lose mobility, agility, stealth and speed incase that she return to full active duties as Kunoichi in the future and because when she start to train Naruto she wanted to be 100% sure that here skills don't waist and show him that to be a shinobi he will have to train and polish his skills and don't fault during the academy. With the return of active duty she have to wait until Naruto became a genin or chunin because with that he will have gain responsibilities to be on his own and wanted to be in home to wait for her boys to return home and be there for them and be a functional family in case she don't get other time pregnant. Thing that she don't know if will happen again.

During this time Hiruzen have informed that because he has gain clan status they will have to create a compound. And with this he have thought if the compound will be only Namikaze or union the Uzumaki and Namikaze in one only compound indeed this was one of the things that he have to think with determination because when he tell this to Kushina, will she oppose or accept this that was one of the things to take in consideration for the future of his family. An since there was a compound for the Uzumaki clan what they will do with that compound because since Kushina is not the only one Uzumaki left in the world since they were scattered in the entire world during the destroy of Uzushiogakure no Sato by the coalition of: Iwa, Kumo and Kiri and some minor villages that fear their Fuin abilities. And this was a SSS-ranked secret because some Uzu refugee were able to arrive to Knoha but they didn't wanted that their pursuer try to attack the village that they help establish with their cousin clan (Senju Clan) and the Uchiha Clan so after that they thought that the best thing to do is let them believe that they have eradicated the Uzumaki clan and then the survivors scattered in the entire world.

And we wanted not to destroy the only beacon of hope that the Uzumaki have in Konohagakure no Sato to be the possibility to gather the survivor's and then rebuild the Land of the Whirlpool and bring Uzushiogakure no Sato to its golden age that have in the past. Both know he have one great issue in his mind that he needed the help of three of his best friend Fugaku, Hiashi and Hizashi.

The three arrive at the Hokage Tower the secretary let them in to the Hokage Office. ''It's good that you accept to came to this meeting'' Minato said and start to active the sound proof seals in the office. _For he to active the __sound proof seals__ the issue must be very important the three thought_. ''We can reject when our Hokage summon our presence, or our friend Minato ask something'' Said Hizashi. ''Well this meeting is to ask help from my friends in a issue that I think that even the elders will not give me a quick answer or will oppose to what I want to do.'' Minato said. ''What issue is that Minato.'' Fugaku said. ''I want to reveal my marriage with Kushina and Naruto being my son to the village and I believe that my friends can help me better than the elders.'' Minato said. ''It's an issue that can have repercussions with Kushina and Naruto in the future'' Hiashi said. ''Indeed but the final decision is yours Minato.'' Fugaku said. ''As Fugaku and my brother have said are some of the things that you have thought but as a Hokage you must protect your precious beings.'' Hizashi said. ''Indeed the three of you have said what I have though since the birth of Naruto but I will ask the three of you what you would do if you were in my position.'' Minato said. ''Since you are asking this question give us a moment to reflect of the pros and cons of this because such issue doesn't have to the taken so lightly'' Hizashi said. The friends take their take to view what can happen by the revelation of this issue but as fathers they believe that is best to reveal this information and they give the best idea of how to do that. ''Minato you must wait like 2-3 months more until Kushina is in optimal form to protect Naruto on her own because as Hokage you will not have time to be with her all the time'' The three explain this and Minato take their advice. And continue with his work. _Now what I need is to find the form of fight the worst enemy of a Hokage the paperwork Minato thought and sigh_.

* * *

Other week pass Second week since Naruto birth this is what have pass in that week.

Minato is requested to the Hospital in an emergency. Anko curse seal have flared some chakra and she has been trying to suppress some of the influence of the seal. During this Kyuumi sense this evil chakra and finds that the source is in the hospital and finds Minato and some nurses and friends of Anko restraining her to not cause harm to others and especially to her. What seems to be like hours were just 30 minutes until Anko recovers the will to suppress the influence of the seal. ''I am sorry of all the trouble that I cause during this fault of control to suppress the seal that snake bastard give me when I was more young. I know that is a prototype but the influence and the nightmares that it have over me sometimes are more that I can handle'' Anko said. ''That's why Sandaime and myself have tell you to let us put a Curse Sealing on you to suppress more efficiently that power from time to time.'' Minato said.

''Some seals that were put to suppress this seal by the power of this seal are destroy or not function properly Minato you must know that'' Anko said. ''So this is here the evil source of chakra was originating I was, believing that a demon or something else was attacking the village.'' Kyuumi said. ''**Who are you and what you know about evil chakra**'' Anko shouted. ''Someone with more years of experience than you little one and maybe the only one with the power that can destroy that evil seal in you if that is what you want.'' Kyuumi said in the open door Anko eyes shot wide with this. _If she can do that maybe we can gain a wild card in case Orochimaru returns and place the seal in another innocent person Minato thought._ ''You must be kidding me they have been others that have put seals on me to try to suppress or even destroy it but they failed and the suppression seal where destroy by the power of this seal how you can affirm such thing. That you affirm capable of do.'' Said Anko in her own form of be. ''Why don't ask the Hokage about who I am and about my powers with that you maybe can believe of my abilities.'' Kyuumi said. ''This conversation is between Anko the lady and myself.'' Said Minato and let the others leave to continue this conversation.

The conversation between Anko, Minato and Kyuumi take a few minutes. With this Anko was speechless for a moment and Minato amaze of the possibility of freeing Anko from the seal and not be pending that she became a traitor to the eyes of the village. ''What you affirm if it is possible I will be free from that bastard influence forever. Yeah so you want to be remove that thing of off you or you want to be always taking care and at bay the power of that seal is your choose I will never put a person through something that they don't want the offer is your to take it or not. I will do it but the pain will be like hell.'' Anko take a leather block to bite to remove some pain. Kyuumi start to gather Yokai chakra in the palm of her right hand when the chakra is visible she tell Anko that she will start the process. She place her right hand in the place near the neck where the seal was place in Anko with all her concentration she crate a circular barrier with her chakra around the seal and continue with the process of destroying the seal which consisted of sending her Yokai chakra into the seal and the difference of powers will overwhelm the seal power and destroy it. They have pass a few minutes and the seal seems to start to appear some cracks in it, Kyuumi start to push more chakra the crackings starts to expand to the rest of the seal. The seal somehow sense that they are trying to destroy it and is trying to not be destroy my gathering its power to repair the cracking's that have form Kyuumi sense this and with one more chakra push the seal is destroy forever.

Minato call the nurses to check Anko condition the nurses tell him that she is unconscious but that she will be okay and he ask to Tsunade to make a diagnostic about secondary effects that maybe the seal have done to her. Tsunade said that with the seal gone she can gain more chakra because in some sort form the seal steal chakra from, her like a leech and replace it with the evil power of the seal.

Minato arrives to home and see that Kushina is sleeping in the couch with a wake Naruto and his foxy friend playing and having fun, will Kyo tickles Naruto with his tail.

Telepathic Kurama and Kyo

''_No Kyo that is not fair since I am seal in the baby I can't defend against the tickles that you are giving little Naruto.''_ Kurama said. _''This is a good father son moment dad.''_ Kyo said. _''It can be but this is not fun if you look it by my side.''_ Kurama said. _''Stop this, listen to your father.''_ Kurama said. _''Said uncle only with that word I will stop this torture to you dad.''_ Kyo said. _''You will never hear me said those meaningless words from me.''_ Kurama said. _''Then I will never stop dad.''_ Kyo said.

End Telepathic

Because he can feel what he Naruto feels Kurama this was a form of having a father son time between Kurama and Kyo.

He use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to take Naruto and Kushina to their room and to make Naruto sleep. Naruto finally sleep. And with this Minato came with a great idea use the Show Clone Jutsu with his paperwork problem. Since he has solved the worst nightmare of a Kage he goes to celebrate with his pals to the Barbeque Q and talking about time when they were young.

* * *

Other week pass Third week since Naruto birth this is what have pass in that week.

Minato have talk with Kushina about the creation of the compound since when Minato retire they will live there so they started the construction this week and will be only Namikaze but will they are no more Uzumaki in Konoha they will incorporate the compound to the Namikaze to not let the compound to deteriorate with the pass of time. And Naruto will be the heir of both clans until they find other Uzumaki that may fit that position.

The land space was 5,000ft * 2,500ft it will have a main house for the clan heads family and will have small house for the rest of the family. Because maybe in the future the council will want to put Naruto in the CRA Clan Restoration Act to bring Uzumaki blood related and Namikaze to their shinobi ranks.

And in order the next week he will have to get through with the ex-Root thanks to Vix (Kyuumi) and her son thing that maybe he feel some relief. Because Danzo was one power hunger lust all will not deny that he was like that, and that with time maybe just maybe can he be able to conceive a coup d'état to take control from Konoha and shape it to the form that he can conceive. Military order, people without emotions, no one to really thrust, use the newly graduated genin from the academy as slaughter meat for his own purpose and those were just the tip of the iceberg other things that can happen with him at power were civil wars between the ones that oppose Danzo and the ones that want him in the power. But thanks of his power hunger lust he get what he did not expected a person that tell him a **'NO'** for answer and get kill by trying to force that person to be by his side or more said under his psycho control when his plans started to work his way but call it (fate/destiny/written in a stone wall) he is now with the Shinigami and hope that he will not be nice/gentle with him because of his crimes.

But what Danzo not think one thing in one of his equations was Minato as Hokage and he been friend of all the clan heads to some degree.

* * *

Other week pass Fourth week (1 moth) since Naruto birth this is what have pass in that week.

''_It's time to dispose this corpse for once for all''_ Kyuumi thought with the scroll that have Danzo dead body in one of her hands. To make what she have in plan for this body to be more useful was to make look that in the surroundings of the main gate look like if a battle have occur. _Thanks that I have asked for 15 explosive tags, 100 (kunai and shuriken) to Minato and explained what I was to do the previous night. Know is play time._ Kyuumi thought. During her play time Kyuumi has like 3.5 km from the gate in the forest. First let the body of Danzo near a tree and then throw a 35 shuriken and kunai some end in Danzo body other in the field the rest were use to make like Danzo was followed by some subordinate of Orochimaru and attack Danzo when the track of kunai and shuriken was finish she place the explosive tags randomly and then active them far from the explosion rang. During this time Kotetsu and Izumo where in gate duty in their usual form of gate protection when the explosions were seen by these they call for Anbu who were to investigate what happen in the forest. And what they find was the dead body of Danzo. ''We must inform of this to Hokage-sama immediately and take the body to the hospital to be done an autopsy.'' One Anbu said. The other two just nod and take the body.

During this the Root Anbu were developing Danzo orders and place the child's in the orphanage and destroy all the was one the Root headquarters and go to the Hokage to lead them and give them orders.

Minato was in the Hokage training ground and from sudden the Root Anbu that were like 150 to 300 agents appear. ''Root what is the meaning from this.'' Minato said. ''Danzo-sama give us orders to work for you Hokage-sama we know that he may have die recently because he was going to a meeting with one of his acquaintances and he was to return right know and it appear that he was backstab by that acquaintances and because of a special seal that he put on our tongue have disappear.'' The Root leader said. _Using seals in that kind of form is bad even with your own subordinates Danzo_. Minato thought. ''First you must recuperate the emotions that Danzo teach you that you must not have emotions for that you must go to Inoichi to a monthly appointment to check your progress in that. Second since you too many to enter to the Anbu forces you must inform in what you are most skillful to be place in Anbu, Tracking, Medical, Infiltration, Decode, etc. And third and finally Danzo maybe have tell you that you don't have family that is grown since you are Konoha Shinobi the village is your family protect all the people that live in the village with your heart and soul that is the Will of Fire the will of our Village protect what is important to you.'' Minato said. The Root follows the orders of the Hokage.

The Anbu that found Danzo body tell him what they found and that the body is in the hospital and that they are making an autopsy.

The next day Minato make an announcement that Danzo was found dead and they will bring the person that kill him to justice. Thing that will not happen since what Minato and the rest of the Clan Council knew of Danzo mistrust and form of work in the shadows and that we always was in search of power and doesn't care of the form in which he get that power or the means to take that power in his rotten hands.

* * *

During this time Kushina have recover her charming figure and she can protect Naruto and with this Rin and Kakashi can have other type of mission. And have show little Naruto to her friends and they have a fun with the future clan heirs expect the Hyuga, because not born until the moment.

The two-three months lapse have pass and Minato announce his marriage with Kushina and that he has a son.

* * *

Since Naruto been born have pass 2 months and 17 day to be more precise (78 days) in this day one person will be born and the day in which Kyuumi will be seal.

Hitomi start to be in labor. ''Dear we must go to the hospital I have begin labor.'' Hitomi said. Hiashi start to panic like newly fathers. _What I must do Hiashi thought_. Hiashi take Hitomi to the hospital. Shizune and Tsunade start to bring the necessary things for the childbirth.

''The childbirth is a total succeed Hiashi and is a baby girl.'' Tsunade said. ''Which will be her name?'' Shizune ask. ''Her name will be Hyuga Hinata.'' Hiashi answer.

The night came and Kyuumi is ready to be sealed inside Hinata and she tells Minato and Kushina and especially to Kyo that this is the day that she will be sealed and that this will be not a goodbye will be a fair well because she will be still near them. Kyuumi give a kiss in the forehead of Naruto this kiss will have importance in the future of Naruto and Kyo.

In the Hospital Nursery Ward Kyuumi appear with a Fire Shunshin no Jutsu summon the Shinigami and she is seal in Hinata. Both Kyuumi and Kurama are seal without taking some part from themselves because the Shinigami was the one that seal them in the host that they are sealed complete and because of the power of the Shinigami he is the only one that can seal biju without separating the ying/yang part from them and seal them in the host.

Each family in having great moments with their future heir and some will wait until they are 3-5 year range to start to train them in their respective clan abilities and skills. The only one heir that has start train is Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

One year have passed since Naruto birth.

Minato is in the Hokage Tower doing some paperwork that not needs the use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Kushina arrives with Naruto in her arms will cooed him. The secretary enters ''Sir we have been informed of '_certain disturbances_' near and around the bathing district and the hot springs today.'' The secretary said. ''Well, well it seems that one certain sensei or I most say 'pervert' doing quotations marks with the hands is in town let me show my own greetings to him.'' Kushina said. _''It seems that you will not change Jiraiya sensei I hope that Kushina's wrath will not put you in a near dead experience.''_ Minato thought and half cringed by the smile that his wife gives to him will she put Naruto in the cradle and withdraw from the room.

But Kushina is not alone in this because she make a little stop in the hospital to call for a special reinforce when she a her friend will sight that pervert or as he tells that he is a super pervert he will be pleading that one or both is on a outside mission. Because their combined wrath is something that he have not see or to put it in other words he have not survive it yet.

''It seems that I have escape intact and with a great resource for my next book.'' Jiraiya said to himself will view from far the bathing district he push slightly two woman and he is going to walk from one side. ''It seems that he is not paying attention to us Kushina.'' Tsunade whisper in one of Kushina ears. Kushina nods.

''Ahem!'' Both women said at same time. Jiraiya look both women. ''Kushina, Tsunade it is not what it is.'' Jiraiya said will he sweet drop. ''Then what is it is. You pervert. Tsunade said. ''I have told both of you that I am not a pervert, I am a super pervert.'' Jiraiya said. ''**QUIT PEEPING YOU PERVERT!**'' Will Tsunade and Kushina punch him in the stomach and send him flying to the Hokage Tower and him break one wall.

''Sensei, sensei I have tell you that quit with that behavior but it seems that you not learn the lesson.'' Minato said and put one finger in his forehead. Will Jiraiya seems to recover from those overpower punch. ''Only after I die that is when I will stop doing it.'' Kushina appears in the room. ''Well, well, well it seems that our wrath didn't kill you. What is what we need to get rid of you.'' Kushina said while taking some dust from her palms. ''Someone with more power that Tsunade and you or a biju that will do the job.'' Jiraiya answers while he knead his stomach.

''I think that both of you over did it this time'' Minato said. ''Nonsense he has that well receive by peeping Minato. Why did we select him as godfather? It will be wiser to select Kakashi for that position.'' Kushina said. ''You are saying this because of his behavior but with time Naruto will love him and he will stop doing that.'' Minato said. ''Where is that little baby of your Minato, Kushina''. Jiraiya said. ''He is in the cradle.'' Minato said. Jiraiya takes Naruto in his arms.

''Well Naruto what do you have to say to what your grandfather do.'' Jiraiya said. With two fingers he makes like he is smiling. ''See Naruto agrees with me'' Jiraiya said. Naruto slap him in one eye. ''I think that he disagrees with you Jiraiya.'' Kushina said. ''Nonsense it his form of saying that I am correct no Naruto.'' Naruto slap the other eye. ''I will take care of him sensei.'' Minato said.

''Fine if bribing you is what I have to do to make you be in my side here let me give you this.'' Jiraiya gives Naruto a stuffed frog Naruto is happy with this.

''How have been things with your spy network Sensei. I have not been able to find that person but with that type of jutsu he can appear when and where he wants. At least we have battle strategies and we are prepare incase he return.'' Minato and Jiraiya talk. ''At least he will have to face both of us Minato when he return''. Kushina said. ''Let me rephrase that he will have to face the wrath of a Bear Mother that is protecting his cub.'' Minato said. ''One thing that we have in our favor is that the Kyubi is in our side and his wife too.'' Jiraiya said. ''Well if there is no other thing I will start with the peace trades that Suna, Kumo and Kiri wants but those I don't know how much time will take if weeks, months or years.'' Minato said. ''One thing is for sure without Danzo your work will be easier because he always wanted power and he maybe will have do things to make the pursuit of peace be impossible.'' Jiraiya said.

Review/Comment


	4. Chapter 4: Peace Treaties

Chapter 4: Peace Treaties

Since the peace treaties have arrive to Konoha from: Kiri, Kumo and Suna. The Hokage and the Fire Daimyo have a few meetings because since the use of the Flying Thunder God or (Hiraishin) as some call it was developed by Minato and use it against Iwa army. The other Great Elemental Nations have to think in a form to be in the good side of the Yondaime Hokage by peace because if he teaches that specific jutsu to a minor army of maybe 10-20 they can wipe an entire Nation within just seconds. And that is something that the other Kages don't want that, because a Kage protects his/her Nation with his/her live and in that way their precious people can have other day to live.

Minato and the Fire Daimyo have read very carefully the treaties and came with some arrangements because what they decide to do can affect the lives of many people outside and inside an Elemental Nation like if in the war time one shinobi or kunoichi kill a clan head or diplomatic dignitary that Country or Nation can ask for some sort of payment by such act like to take in retaliation the live of that shinobi/kunoichi and that can weaken a nation and make other to became more strength and such things was what Minato and the Fire Daimyo wanted to prevent at all cost. Especially if someone they care is in that kind of problem because the Daimyo have one of his elder son as diplomatic until he retires and he takes the roll of the Fire Daimyo and Minato some shinobi and kunoichi that have take the kill of some shinobi with great strength and prowess like clan heads.

* * *

Treaty from Suna

The treaty from Suna said: that they will ceasefire in exchange of a background of water because they have a terrible drought in rain during the last 6 months and they are almost in a 25% in their water deposits and medical plants to treat their injured shinobi. The Fire Daimyo accepted this with Minato because with this they can have a possibility to make an alliance with Suna and with the lost of Uzushiogakure no Sato during the Second Shinobi World War and having some minor as ally they need at least one big ally for the future of the Fire Nation.

Because since they have won the Third Shinobi World War and with the display of skill and power of his Village this will put a target in their backs in case that war develop in the future. Even Minato not have to be a Nara to see the whole picture than just the smaller ones that complete it. With the almost Kyubi incident and that masked man with the sharingan he will have to take care of his son and be there with him and help him to become strong, but not only to become strong, to be strong to protect his precious people like when he fight with the masked man. He can see clouds of darkness in the horizon but he can see a spark of light and that light is his son and he will help his son to clear those clouds and the light to be brighter than any light that he can imagine.

''Mantis can you please tell Tsunade that I need her please'' The Anbu with the Mantis mask hear the orders from the Yondaime and goes to the Hospital to tell Tsunade that she is needed in the Hokage Tower. ''Tsunade-sama the Hokage wants you in the Hokage Tower for an important issue.'' Tsunade heard this and tell the Anbu that she will be in 5 minutes. The Anbu goes to tell this to the Hokage. Five minutes pass. ''Did you need me Lord Fourth.'' Ask Tsunade. ''Yes we have receive a peace treaty from Suna and one of the conditions is that they need medical plants and herbs to develop some medicine and antidotes for their injure Shinobi and since you are our Head in the Medic Division I need you to make a list of some herbs and plants that are in storage in the Hospital and in our greenhouses that are for that purpose to be send to Suna to start the process of peace and finally sign the peace treaty with them.'' Minato said. ''I will do as you request Lord Fourth.'' ''_Know I will start the creation of at least 5 storage seals that can store a big amount of purify water and able to preserve intact without the possibility of be corroded by bacteria._'' Minato thought create a shadow clone to continue with the work and go to a room that he have customize to be his seal lab where he continue to practice with his seal abilities and not let them deteriorate. He creates 5 more shadow clones and starts with the development of the scrolls because this will take like a complete day to create them because these are not simple storage seal scroll that take like 5 minutes of his time because of his level of mastery in fuin. With the clones doing this he go to eat some ramen at Ichiraku. He enters to the ramen stand.

''Hokage-sama is good to see you around. What ramen flavor will you want to be prepared.'' Teuchi asks. ''I will want a chicken ramen please Teuchi'' Minato said. Teuchi start to prepare the food and Minato see something that he has not seen in other time that eats at Ichiraku. ''Who is your little helper there Teuchi? I have not seen her around when I eat here.'' Minato said. ''It seems that nothing can escape in the eyes of a good trained shinobi. She is my daughter Ayame she has 4 years and she ask me if she can be my little helper today and since she is my little princess I can't said no to that request from her because it seems that she want to learn how to make ramen when she grow-up.'' Teuchi answers. ''Well if she wants to make this delicious food she have to learn specially from you because your ramen is so good to the taste.'' Minato said. Ayame hear this. ''Daddy ramen is so good and the form that he makes happy our clients that is what I really want to learn and to make daddy happy with my ramen.'' Ayame said to Minato. ''It seems that you have get a dedicate student Teuchi.'' Minato said. ''I will not ask other think. Here is your order Hokage-sama.'' Minato eats his ramen and he and Teuchi talk about how good life has been for the two of them. Minato finish and pays for the food and return to the Hokage tower and dispel the clone that is doing the paperwork in the Hokage office room.

* * *

Treaty from Kiri

The treaty from Kiri said: that they want a sum of 10,000 pieces of wood to be able to repair and make new boats since some are able to repair and other were destroy and they need new ones to continue with their sea form of live. But what impress more to Minato is that the Yondaime Mizukage said that they can be able to keep the Sanbi as a form of good will between the two villages because in an adjacent scroll he explains why he is doing this.

Adjacent scroll.

Dear Yondaime Hokage Minato-dono

This is your counterpart in Kirigakure no Sato the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura you must be thinking why I am letting you to be able to keep the Sanbi. Since you must know our Sandaime Mizukage was a power hungry and in a form a tyrant when he was in the power and when I read a journal of him. I learn of his plan to capture a shinobi/kunoichi from your village and make him/her a jinchuriki with a seal that will trigger near the village to let the Sanbi to do havoc into your village and destroy it. Since that plan blow in the face of my predecessor by been you able to change the seal that keep at bay the Sanbi inside the jinchuriki I want you to keep the Sanbi as a form of compensation and good will between our villages. And with that we can bring peace.

End of scroll

''Chameleon can you inform Rin and Kushina that I need them please.'' The Anbu with the chameleon mask hear the Yondaime and goes to tell to Rin and Kushina for his luck both where inside the Hokage tower playing with Naruto and Kyo. ''Lady Kushina your husband ask for you in his office and you to Rin-san'' the Anbu tell them this. ''We are going know.'' Kushina takes Naruto and Kyo follows them. And Rin is with them. ''Did you need us Honey/Hokage-sama.'' Both women ask when they enter the Hokage office room. ''Yes is because the treaty that was send by Kiri has something that has to be with the status of Rin and your previous status Kushina.'' Minato said and pass the scroll to read it by both women.

* * *

Inside the biju mindscape Kurama, Kyo and Isobu preventing that their host be present.

''_Dad is my imagination or I am sensing one of my uncles/aunts in here.'' _Kyo said_. ''Is not your imagination Kyo and I have detected which one of your uncles is. Is Sanbi-kun or to be more precise is Isobu-kun'' _Kurama said._ ''Its uncle Isobu mom have tell me that he's body form is of a turtle is that right Dad'' _Kyo said._ ''Yes that's right son let's see if we can let him join the conversation.'' _Kurama said.

Kurama is making a connection between his son, brother and him.

''_Isobu-kun it have been like 100 years with no seeing you brother.'' _Kurama said._ ''When I detected two presences similar like me I believe that it was my imagination. And one presence is of one tail and the other nine tails but you and Shukaku together that is a bad combination if may I said so.'' _Isobu said._ ''The other presence is not Shukaku but you are right that presence has one tail.''_ Kyo is laughing quietly of this and hide in one of his father paws because his uncle Isobu mistakes him with uncle Shukaku at this Sanbi wide his eyes._ ''So Kyuumi and you tie the knot that is a great event hearing it from you. What is the name of your son/daughter.'' _Isobu ask until this moment Kyo has been mute because want to see who will his uncle react of this_. ''My name is Kyo, uncle Isobu.'' _At this Isobu eyes became big like plates._ ''It is a good name the one that your kit has Kurama.'' _Kurama nods because of this. _''But how is that I can sense a bit different your kit and where is Kyuumi brother I want to congratulate her.''_ Isobu said. _''Well is that my kit is not seal, and Kyuumi and I we are seal and she is sleeping and I don't want to put her in her bad side.''_ Isobu chuckle a bit because of this and put angry Kurama. _''Wh__**at**__?''_ Kurama ask bit anger. _''You the most powerful creature alive been control by the oppose sex is funny she have you by the pinky.''_ Isobu said. _''When you find the love of your live you will learn why not put her in her bad side.''_ Kurama said. _''Yeah whatever you say brother.''_ Isobu said.

With this they talk a bit about how is that they, came seal and other events and in a pause Isobu plays with Kyo. And Isobu tells them that Rin is a good host and that she acknowledges him and they have start a partnership.

End mindscape

* * *

At this moment Kushina and Rin finish reading the adjacent scroll.

''It seems that he want peace and amends the actions of the Sandaime Mizukage by making me a jinchuriki.'' Rin said. ''The good thing is that he sees the action of his predecessor was grown and with the plan of releasing the Sanbi in the village literally blow in his face and that by sealing in other nation shinobi/kunoichi they loss one asset of them.'' Kushina said. ''What surprise me he is admitting openly that because of that plan they loss one of their biju and don't want to battle for the return of the Sanbi.'' Minato said. ''You can't predict how a person is able to admit when there are grown or admit failure because that was what happened when they try that double-edge attack 2 years ago.'' Rin said.

Flashback no Jutsu 2 years

''Thanks for saving me Kakashi but I must ask you to kill me now because I heard their plan they seal inside me the Sanbi with a not so stable seal with a trigger seal that will activate when we are near the village to release the Sanbi and bring havoc to our village and nation.'' Rin said. ''No there must be other way to prevent what you are asking me to do. If we can get you to the borderline of Mizu no Kuni and Hi no Kuni there is the possibility of contacting sensei and he will be able to do something.'' Kakashi said. Kakashi do the Summoning Justu a small dog appears. ''Pakkun I need you to go and find sensei and tell him that we need him in the borderline of Mizu no Kuni and Hi no Kuni and that is a matter of life and dead.'' Kakashi said. ''Understood I will complete this mission Kakashi.'' Pakkun said and start running using the water walking technique to get to his destination. ''Why do you do that we are like 10 Km in Kiri territory near the small land islands and then we have to travel like 25-30 Km to our borderline.'' Rin said. ''Because I make a promise to Obito that I will protect you and there is one more thing because I love you Rin and I will die protecting you first than let what Kiri do to you affect our village.'' Kakashi said and kiss Rin in the lips and Rin wide her eyes and blush a bit by what Kakashi do. Kakashi breaks the kiss. ''You must have to have some hope to the possibility that sensei can modify the seal and we will survive this together my love. But now we have to defend from the Kiri shinobi that are hunting us to try to make us get more quick to our village.'' Kakashi said.

They fight the enemy shinobi and gain time that is of vital importance because since they are not inside Hi no Kuni the seal seems to be stable for the moment preventing that the Sanbi take control of Rin. They arrive to land that is near Hi no Kuni and make a camp. Summoning Jutsu summon the rest of his dog hound gave orders to stable a perimeter Rin falls sleep from the exhaustion of the previous battle.

* * *

Mindscape Rin and Isobu (Sanbi)

Because of the form of how Rin is a loving person and care for the nature the mindscape that is in her mind is a forest with a lake in the center that is cover by a fence like in the Forest of Death inside is the Sanbi

''**It's good to see my new host came to give me a visit this place is better that dam scroll in which I was seal.''** The Sanbi said with a calm voice opposite Ichibi and Kyubi. ''Where are I am the last that I remember is helping making a camp and fall sleep. I am dead.'' Rin said. **''No you are not dead we are inside your mind in where I am seal.''** The Sanbi said. ''That means that you are the Sanbi''. Rin said. **''You are correct little one. You must be thinking that because I am a biju and since you came here I will like try to attack you.''** The Sanbi said and Rin nods. **''Well that will be the case with two of my brothers the Ichibi and the Kyubi because they don't like tolerate to be seal inside a human. How will Kyubi say: a puny bag of flesh and bones is not worthy of the powers of the nine tailed fox that I am. And how Ichibi say: I will destroy and kill you and bath with your blood.**

At this Kyubi and Ichibi sneezes inside Kushina and Karura respectively.

**Ichibi have always have been a bit of a bloodlust but with time maybe he have change because I have not seen them respectively in more less than 100 years since Shodaime Hokage reunited us and disperse us to the rest of the elemental nations as a form of power balance. Me and my brothers and sisters we have different perspectives of how to see the world and the people that live in it. This must put a different image of how we live. We only attack to defend us.''** Sanbi said. This make Rin see that the biju no were monsters without mind that they feel like them. ''But the seal is unstable stable and you will be free so soon.'' Rin said. **''That can be true but if in your village there is a real seal master he/she can release/modify this seal or create other with the power to suppress a biju of my power.''** Sanbi said.

''It surprise me that you want to be still seal/jail/confine inside of me why is that.'' Rin ask putting her hands near her chest. **''Well this place is more pleasurable than in a scroll that was like been in a sort of limbo with nothing to spend the time and this place is like a paradise except for the fence that is the seal that keep me out of the forest.''** Sanbi answers. ''Well if this is my mindscape and you want to be free how I do that.'' Rin said and ask. **''Well just imagine the form of the seal and it will materialize into his new form.''** Answer Sanbi. ''Let's do a try.'' Rin focus in the new form of the seal and she sees 5 forms that maybe will be pleasant to the Sanbi. ''I have 5 forms that maybe you like''. Rin said. **''Well let's see them.''** Sanbi said a bit anxious because even if he has been inside her a couple of days the fence is something that he doesn't like of been in prison. The five forms materialize in front of the Sanbi one is a bracelet with the word seal scribe in it, a headband with a metal plate with the word seal, a necklace with a blue ocean crystal in the inside the word seal, a ring and bun.

''Well this a what I can imagine to be the new form of the seal tell me which one do you like more and that will be the new form of the seal that will be in place than the fence that limit your moment inside here.'' Rin said. **''You are letting me choose why.''** Sanbi ask overwhelm. ''Because if we are going to be friends or partners I believe that by letting you choose will make a good start in our friendship and I don't want to be like other jinchuriki that only take the power of their biju at force I want that you let me use it when you believe that I am ready to use it. Because not all humans are equal and you have showed me that you and your brothers and sisters are not like I believe that are creatures without mind that only attack by pure instinct. And I acknowledge your presence and that you can be a great asset to me and my village not like how Kiri wants to use you.'' Rin answer. This have touch Sanbi hearth to a, extend that only one man have do previously his father and creator the Rikudo Sennin. **''Well two of this seals I think that will go away and are the ring and the bun. But the other three they have a thumbs up because they can go with my personality.''** Sanbi said. With that the ring and the bun dematerialize from his presence courtesy by Rin. **''Well let me view with more critic eyes the remaining seals.''** Sanbi said. Isobu is viewing the seals and appears that he has taken an election which will be. **''I will like that the form of the seal be the necklace with the crystal in the same color as you make it for preview.''** Sanbi said. Rin focus in the change of the seal and now is the necklace in the neck of the Sanbi.

''Sanbi can I ask you a question.'' Rin said. **''Yes you can.''** Sanbi said. Rin is trying to formulate how to say her question without some fear or disrespect to the Sanbi. ''Uh oh how can I say this? There is by any change that I can call you by other name because speaking/calling you by the number of tails that you have it doesn't fit well if we are going to be friends/partners.'' Rin said. _**''This human is a definitely is a keeper because no human have ever try to ask for our name in the past they only scream is the, 'the number of tail(s)' run for your live. That they see from us when we defend and attack from that attack.''**_ Sanbi thought. **''Well I think that can be arrange Rin-san my name is Isobu that was the name that my father and creator have me.''** Sanbi said. ''Is a good name the one you have but go have you your name and was your creator.'' Rin said and ask. **''First we try then we thrust.''** Isobu said Rin pouted by this but understand why he said that. ''So Isobu how can I return to my body because we have pass to many time with our conversation.'' Rin said. **''Time here pass different than in the outside what here is live minutes here are seconds outside and hours are minutes because the mind is a complex think it's like when you '**_**meditate or dream a vivid dream'**_** and you mind space out when you end the **_**'meditation or dream'**_** you sense that during that time like it slow down during the **_**'meditation or dream'**_** pass more time that what rely have pass was not so much''**. Isobu said. ''I think that I get it. But I need to get to my body to not scare my friend/boyfriend in '_progress'_.'' Rin said. **''Since this was an involuntary connection I will help you.''** Isobu said. With this Isobu take air into his lungs and then release the air blowing Rin from her mindscape.

End mindscape

* * *

''Well finally you recover conscience Rin I was worry because you fall down I believe that maybe the biju was trying to take control from you or that you was so exhausted by the last battle.'' ''I hope the last.'' Kakashi thought. Kakashi said. ''Well I was exhausted and during the time of me been unconscious met the place that keep the Sanbi in jail'' Rin said. With this Kakashi was on the point of freaking out. ''You must try to be cautious about the Sanbi can try to take control from your body and I don't want to lose you.'' Kakashi said. ''We talk about something of minor importance but he is not like the old stories said that they are mindless maybe I can be came his friend.'' Rin said. ''I will give the benefit of the doubt because of how I know you Rin'' Kakashi said.

Minato arrive the next day. Starts inspection the seal he is a bit overwhelm because of the for the seal is unstable stable and the trigger seal thanks that they not have the change to arrive like 50 meters from the village or will have active and possibly kill Rin by the stress of the biju escape from her body. First destroy the trigger seal to prevent of been activated by an external source. Second destroy the unstable seal and apply a Double Tetragram Seal with a space in the seal to let the chakra of the Sanbi mix with Rin own chakra to let the possibility of becoming a complete jinchuriki with the control of the biju. But what surprise Minato is that when he destroys the seal the Sanbi didn't try to escape or take control of the body of Rin. These give Minato the idea that Rin maybe have became friend of the Sanbi and he/she (because he doesn't not Sanbi real gender) doesn't want to kill her. _''This key I will gave it to Rin when she starts to train with Sanbi Chakra.''_ Minato thought.

After this Rin enter her mindscape and see that all is the same expect for that the minuscule exception that inside the crystal was something that seems like a lock with a paper attach with the work seal. That was the only difference from the first visit that she have visit Isobu.

End of Flashback

* * *

''It is good that he accept that double-edge plan fail and don't want to do a political battle for the return of Sanbi but I will never will return him to them because they only use him as weapon and he and I have became friends and I am at the point in be a true jinchuriki.'' Rin said. ''It's good to heard that Rin you are way ahead from where I was with the Kyubi because I try but his ego and pride not let him accept that I didn't try to steal his power for my own purposes. I hope that Naruto can chance him more than I try.'' Kushina said. ''If that is all, I will retire because today I will train to control Sanbi chakra sensei.'' Rin said. ''One moment Rin in this scroll is the key that I make to give you control over the seal for the moment when you try to control Sanbi chakra.'' Minato said. Minato then explains the function of the key and how to use the key.

''_**It seem that when she try contact me when I was inside your mother she was saying the TRUE maybe you can be more successful little one.''**_ Kurama thought.

A few minutes later Kushina withdraw from the office leaving Naruto with his Father to have some moments with him. Naruto is playing with his furry friend sucking the tail of friend said. Which Minato thing is funny? But for Kyo is a bit awkward because it make him see a bit silly to be caught in such moment especially by his father which is laughing to almost die if it is possible.

* * *

Treaty from Kumo

The treaty from Kumo said: they want 5,000 pieces wood to repair and build new ships, some metal available in Hi no Kuni, and the possibility of start a trading port.

''Well the trading port will have to wait until the peace is sign because knowing how Kumo is they maybe use the trading port as a cover to things not as peaceful as they claim.'' Minato said to himself.

Minato withdraw from his office with Naruto and Kyo and they go to the, sawmill to tell the lumberjacks of the order of wood needed for Kumo and Kiri and the reasons from this.

With this he finish the work of the day and goes to visit Fugaku in the Uchiha compound he arrives near 6:30–7:00 noon at the compound doors. He ask to the clan member that is doing guard duty this day if Fugaku is home and that if he can have a friendly talk with him. With this the guard company Minato and Naruto to the Main House of the Uchiha compound he enters the house and is welcome by Fugaku how is taking care of Sasuke. The fathers let their sons to start to become friends and they play with some blocks and with Naruto furry friend, will they have some grown up talk.

Minato and Fugaku talk about that they expect that their sons will be in the future good friends and teammates that support and protect each one back as they have done this with Hiashi and Hizashi and themselves in the past, dreams about what they may expect of them like been the rookie of the year, if they will be in the same team, how will be chunin first, if they will enter in Anbu corps, when they finish this they see that they are behaving like angels. Minato takes Naruto when he is going out Mikoto and young Itachi see them and Itachi says that he will be a great shinobi when he start the academy in a few months because he is 6 the age to enter the academy and that his father is trading him to.

Minato arrives to the Hokage Mansion and they are receive by Kushina with the dinner in the table for Minato and Kushina and for Naruto good meal of fruit porridge and then a small session of breast milk to make him grow up strong to become a great handsome ninja like his father and maybe a Hokage in the future that why Kushina is making him eat a well and balance meal. They give love and care to their son live newly family will do because he will have a great and challenging future ahead and with his father and mother he will be do great and good things. Because he is the sum of both: his father a good and strong leader that care for his friends and his mother a strong and fierce but loving person.

Review/comment.


	5. Author Note

Author Note

I will rewrite the first 4 chapters because I admit that my grammar was shaky and want to write a story that like to the fans of Naruto.

Something's will be remain other will be change.

I believe that will take min (2-4 weeks) max (1 moth and a half) including the new chapters.

Since when I was writing the first chapters I was finishing my finals. And try to finish the chapters that I write with bad grammar so stay tune. I will try to re-upload the chapters that have been uploaded. As I finish with the edit the chapters that I have I will delete the chapters and upload the new ones


End file.
